What happened when Edward went to Denali?
by lilly'-'thecat
Summary: edward went to denali to stay away from bella and her appealing smell what happened with him and tanya?


**What happened when Edward went to Denali?**

Tanya's, another vegan family, lives in Denali, Alaska. Edward lives in Forks – currently, of course. However, some day, when Edward was worrying about Bella, he decided to go meet Tanya, whom had fell in love for him a while ago.

"Good morning, Tanya" – Edward said, when he was arriving her house, sure that she would hear him – It has been a while.

"Oh, hello Edward!" – Tanya answered from inside – "Come on in!"

"Actually, I'd prefer if you came out. Let's run a bit" – Tanya understood a worried tone in Edward's voice.

**

"So, do you like living in Forks?"

"In fact, I came here to ask you if I could stay. Just a few weeks_"

"Of course you can! You didn't even have to ask! You know, I was missing you… I'm much lonely here, what with my sisters at college, and Carmen and Eleazar busy with their own life… I find myself bored…"

"That usually happens with me, too. You know, with Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmet, and Carlisle busy with the hospital and Esme with all her decoration plans, I get to be awfully alone. Besides, having to be in high school, so that we can keep a believable façade, is utterly monotonous. Especially, because I've already learned everything they teach there half a dozen times… And, you see, it's not just that. The fact is, what with school life, I have not been able to go to a Broadway play, and nothing of the sort, for months now. Not that I mind skip classes, you know, but Carlisle prefers us to take an orderly life."

"Yeah, everything to keep the looks…"

"Why, wouldn't you like to come with me for a play? I've seen online that tonight is the opening night for The Phantom of the Opera!"

_Hmm, let me think… in one hand I've nothing to do… and it is Edward (!) asking… on the other hand… well, I've got nothing to oppose_

"Is that a yes?" – Edward asked.

"Yes it is! Just give me a moment to get myself ready, please. But you haven't bought us tickets!" – Tanya referred, worried their evening plans were about to be cancelled.

"Nothing to be feared – we just sneak in and watch from the roof, right?"

"Great! Problem solved!"

**

Later, coming out of the building…

"Thanks so much, Edward, for this delightful evening!"

"Did you enjoy it? I fell in love with Christine's voice! Awesome"

"Yes! It even would have given me the creeps – I mean, if I could still feel that…"

**

"I'll walk you home."

"Thank you."

**

"Well, then, can I stay?"

"Of course. I thought we had gone over that issue… so, if you excuse I would just go change into something a bit more comfortable."

"Sure, no problem."

'_I hope he liked to spend this night with me as much as I did with him…'_ – Tanya thought.

'_I did, in matter of facts, but I… I can't leave Bella… I can't get her out of my mind… her smell… and I don't think I could survive if I attack her… however, she is safer there if I just stick around here for a while. Of course, she might still kill herself… No. She has enough people taking care of her. Like that Newton guy. And yet…'_

"I don't think I'm able to stay here, Tanya… I do apologize, I'm so sorry I've given you hope. I just can't. Please don't be mad."

**

Edward flies to Forks, and arrives just in time to go to Bella's house before school

"Edward! What are you doing here? Inside my car, I mean…"

"It's just that… I couldn't stand to be apart from you any longer."

"If that's so, where were you for the past days?"

'_Do I tell her or not? If I tell her, she might be so mad – or sad, I never know with Bella – that she won't want to talk to me anymore… on the other hand, if I don't tell her the truth, she might find out later, and be even angrier._

_So…'_

"Well, to tell the truth, I went to Denali, to Tanya's house. Then, we went…"

"Yes…, where did you go?"

"Nowhere, actually. We kept ourselves to the house."

"Oh. That's curious… because the news… there was one, you see, about the opening night of The Phantom of the Opera, and I could swear I saw your face there… coming out of the theater with a strawberry blonde girl…"

'_Oh, crap. What about now? I told Tanya it would be safer if we just sneaked by the backdoors, what with all the cast no one would find we weren't supposed to be there… but, oh no, Tanya wanted us to come out like anyone else._

"Oh, that. Yeah. She's just a friend. From Denali, you know."

"Hm. I don't suppose it was she who fell for you, once upon a time?"

"Well… yeah, it was her. But I just went to the theater, that's all."

**A\N:** Hi everyone! My first story to have ever seen the light of day! Yay! ^w^

Sorry for the cliffy, but hopefully I'll get more inspiration soon enough

Well, read and review, so that I'll know if you liked it

^o^


End file.
